gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eamon Tourmaine
Eamon Victor Tourmaine was a nephilim noble and the lord of House Tourmaine. He was the Master Treasurer of the Enochian Council from 2013 until his death in 2046. He was the first husband of Karou Morgan and the father of the current queen of Enoch, Alessandra Morgan. He is an inactive character in the storyline. His faceclaim is Lee Pace. Appearance Noble and proud, it is easy to see from first glance that Eamon is a man who comes from good breeding stock. There is a certain sophistication and class to his appearance that gives away his upper-class status; he has no problem with this, in fact, he has always taken great pride in the first impression he gives to others. At times, it has been said he comes across as a little too strong, and for this reason, some may describe him as haughty or arrogant without ever actually having a conversation with him... He is a striking man, handsome but in a way that catches the eye and holds onto it. His features are almost elven in appearance, as his face is longer and features so defined. He has relatively high cheekbones, though this is contrasted by thick brows and silvery grey eyes. In terms of complexion, he is fair skinned, his parents both having immigrated to Enoch from northern France. He does not tan well. His hair is a dark brown, almost black and he stands at an impressive 6' 2'' in height. Character All his life, Eamon has had a screw or two lose in his head... He's been able to hide it rather well, as his personality is rather charming. But his quick temperedness makes it difficult for him to carry out meaningful relationships with other people without them beginning to take note that there is something very wrong with his way of treating people. He has no capacity for empathy in the slightest, due to some kind of undiagnosed mental illness. Some would consider him a sociopath, as he does not understand that there is anything wrong with treating people as means to some kind of an end. This lead to his marriage to Karou being very problematic - as everything seemed perfectly fine on the outside, but behind closed doors, Eamon treated his young wife as a simple tool to claiming more political prowess among the Enochian court. Family The former Lord of the Great Nephilim House Tourmaine - they are descendants of the arch-angel Gabriel's nephilim bastard children. The third wealthiest house in Enoch after House Mehra. * Parents: Sabine & Alexander Tourmaine * Siblings: Anthony Tourmaine - Deceased * Children: Alessandra Morgan History Born into a family of Enochian nobles, Eamon was destined to inherit some kind of power from the day he was born. His father was a judge on Cambria Morningstar's royal court and his mother a chief advisor. They were well liked, as was his older brother... And so everyone expected Eamon would live up to his family's name as he grew older. Indeed he did; he was a bright young scholar and earned the attention of all of Enoch's best tutors. So much so that he was offered the opportunity to travel to other mythical cities and continue his education in both Isadora and Alabaster. Aside from his, it could be said his upbringing was rather traditional in the Enochian standard; he spent his childhood running through market stalls, chasing after the other noble's daughters. As a teenager, he debated joining the Royal Guard as his older brother had, yet found he was not physically up to the task. Upon finishing his studies early at the age of 16, Eamon found himself unsure of what to do with the rest of his life... The world was open before him, yet what would his place be within it? It was 1976 then, long before the outbreak of the mortal mythical war, long before he could wander human cities freely. And thus, Eamon remained where he was safest - in the city, in the halls of the nobility. It is said he never once stepped foot into the impoverished area of the city... The older he grew, the more bored Eamon became. Try as he wanted to, he would never live up to the glory his older brother Anthony had - he was an officer in the guard, a leader, someone who would one day become Lord of his household. And Eamon was just... The younger brother with his nose always in a book. He dreamed of traveling to far off places one day, of becoming lord of something else, of becoming some kind of a hero. He felt completely stuck, and upon trying to become a member of the royal council, failed, as his quick temper made him come across as unstable and unfit to deal with real political affairs. Still though, the then Queen had her on him, finding his mind and strong spirit suitable for someone else in her life. And so, needless to say, he did not see the mortal-mythical war as some kind of tragedy as most Enochians did but as an opportunity... Things happened quickly from there. Life suddenly went from emptiness to everything happening all at once. First, there was the death of his father, who was assassinated by a mortal. Then, Anthony was named the head of the household. This made Eamon very angry, as his older brother did not even seem to spend a moment mourning their father... The brothers fought endlessly throughout the mortal mythical war and then, one day, as if some devil was answering his prayers, Anthony's own life came to an end during the bombing of Alabaster. But still, this was not enough - as the new lord of the Tourmaine bloodline, Eamon desperately wanted his household to succeed. Not for the sake of a legacy, no, but so that Eamon could simply say he'd done it all by himself during a very dark time in the world. It was on this very same day that a young woman entered the gates of Enoch for the very first time and Eamon saw, again, another opportunity to move up in the ranks. Cambria thought something similar, and before he knew it, he was engaged to marry Karou Morgan, the newly appointed heir to the throne. Years passed and at first, their marriage was rather uninteresting. Eamon found her lovely and wanted her affections, but he did not in any way love her. Karou, barely an adult and lonely after separation from her sire, fell into his trap and, for a time, thought she loved him too... As she gained footing in the royal court, Eamon realized perhaps he was in over his head - she was proving to be more than some passive whisp of a girl and actually the queen the city needed. Jealous that she had stolen the spotlight from him, angry that she now had more power than he, Eamon had an insider in the council attempt to pass legislature that would essentially take Karou's power from her entirely. - The councilman, a best friend of Eamon's who also wanted more power, stated in the law that Karou was too young and had not enough military experience to lead Enoch to safety through the rest of the war. Upset, Karou lead a campaign against the movement and won. And so Eamon did a terrible thing that would result in Karou taking a temporary leave from power... 9 months later, Alessandra was born and Enoch had an heir to its throne. At this point in time, Karou was hurt by what Eamon had done, though she did love her daughter unconditionally. She was beginning to see through him, to realize what his true intentions were. Everything culminated during a trip to Italy, when Eamon physically lashed out at Karou after she tried to escape his grasp and seek help from her sire... His life spiraling out of control, Eamon even went as far as to try and harm his own daughter to frighten Karou back into submission. Less than 6 months later, Eamon was found dead. To this day, people say they aren't really sure who ended his life - but there is obvious speculation... There are still some in the city that support his family's name and are still angry over his death. Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enochians Category:Celestials